My enemy become my lover
by Erine28
Summary: Lucy sangat merindukan Gray yang tidak bisa datang untuk persiapan drama kelas mereka mundung dan sedih. Tapi ketika cowo menyebalkan bernama Natsu Dragneel mengganggunya, dan mereka saling mengganggu. Ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka jadi sangat dekat. NaLu One shoot!


Disclaimer: **Fairy tail is owned by Mr Hiro Masashima**

Enjoy this fic

Warning: OOC, Abal, Aneh, Alur kecepatan dan gaje, dan lain-lain

Pair: One sided Graylu dan full NaLu

MY ENEMY MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT MY CRUSH

Summary: Lucy sangat merindukan Gray yang tidak bisa datang untuk persiapan drama kelas mereka mundung dan sedih. Tapi ketika cowo menyebalkan bernama Natsu Dragneel mengganggunya, dan mereka saling mengganggu. Ada sebuah kejadian yang membuat mereka jadi sangat dekat. NaLu One shoot!

Lucy POV.

Siang ini aku berlari menuju kelasku, dengan langkah terburu-buru aku menaiki anak tangga dan terus berlari. Kenapa aku jadi terburu-buru?

Ada sebuah festival dan kelas kami (dipaksa) mengikuti kegiatan drama dan tentu saja kami (dengan berat hati) menerima tawaran (paksaan) guru tersebut yang bernama Mavis.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Ucapku, ternyata di kelas hanya separuh dari seluruh kelasku yang datang.

"Kau terlambat Lucy! Kalau kau terlambat aku akan membuat Gray menonton video yang akan membuat rahasiamu terbongkar!" Ucap Erza, aku hanya cemberut dan mengangguk.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya seluruh murid dari kelasku datang dan kami mulai menentukan peran dengan gulungan kertas. Ngomong-ngomong kami memainkan drama "Cinderella".

Aku membuka kertasku dan terkejut saat aku jadi Cinderella.

"Siapa yang jadi Cinderella?" Tanya Levy-chan, aku mengangkat tanganku. Dan Lisanna mencatatnya.

"Siapa yang jadi pangerannya?" Tanya Levy-chan, dan seorang pemuda berambut merah muda mengangkat tangannya.

Natsu Dragneel… teman sekelasku dari SMP dan orang paling menyebalkan. Ku harap Gray yang jadi pangerannya -_-

Akhirnya setelah mendapat peran masing-masing kami bermain. Setelah beberapa menit latihan kami istirahat dan aku duduk di kursinya Gray. Aku tersenyum dan dengan senang hati meletakkan kepalaku di mejanya yang penuh coretan bahasa asing itu. Ya aku sangat amat merindukannya, tapi mau gimana lagi?

"Capek juga" Ucapku, tapi seseorang menendang kursi dan aku terjatuh dengan tidak seksi.

"Rasain tuh!" Ucap Natsu, aku geram dan langsung mengambil HPnya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Natsu, dan kami pun kejar-kejaran.

"BERHENTI!"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"BERHENTI DASAR BLONDIE!"

"KAU SENDIRI PINKIE!"

"RAMBUTKU ITU SALMON! BUKAN PINK BAKA!"

"KAU YANG BAKA! NATSU NO BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"KAU AKAN KU SALAMKAN DENGAN STING KALAU KAU TERUS BEGINI!"

"GA PEDULI! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENYUKAINYA!"

"DASAR CEWE ANEH!"

Aku terus berlari sambil memegang HPnya, tapi dia menyambarnya ketika di dekat tangga. Natsu berhasil mendapatkan HPnya, tapi kami berdua jatuh dari atas karena lantainya licin. Kami tergelincir dan terguling ke bawah.

"KYAAAAAAAA?!"

"GYAAAAAAAA?!"

Tapi aku bisa merasakan Natsu memeluk tubuhku dan berusaha melindungiku dari benturan dan saat kami sudah di lantai dasar….

Natsu tepat diatasku dan wajah kami dekat sekali….

Kami tetap di posisi itu dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku menatap manik onyx natsu.

Pertama kalinya dalam 1 tahun sejak bertemu dengannya aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, selama 15 menit kayaknya kami tetap diam tanpa kata dan bertahan di posisi itu.

"HEY! Kalian lagi apa?!" Teriak Sting yang kebetulan lewat dan sekarang ada di depan kami.

"Luce…" Panggil Natsu, kemudian dia mendekatkan wajahnya tambah dekat lagi.

Cup!

Natsu menciumku, manik karamelku membulat dan Natsu memperdalam ciumannya. Ini ciuman pertamaku yang di rebut dengan musuhku Natsu. Seketika itu aku melupakan rinduku dengan Gray.

Akhirnya Natsu melepaskan ciuman itu dan mukanya memerah seperti mukaku sekarang, Sting menatap kami dengan muka yang memerah.

"N-Natsu-san sangat berani ya aahahahaha…" Ucap Sting kaku.

"Bye… bye Natsu-san, Lucy selamat menikmati waktu kalian… tapi kalau bisa jangan disini" Ucap Sting yang kemudian kabur.

"Luce… aku… sebenarnya aku…" Natsu tersenyum lembut.

Sekarang aku menyadarinya… Aku jatuh cinta dengan musuhku Natsu Dragneel…

"Aku mencintaimu…." Ucap Natsu tetap dengan senyumnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…" Ucapku, sekarang hanya Natsu di hatiku bukan Gray.

"Berati kita P-A-C-A-R-A-N ?" Tanya Natsu, aku mengangguk dan dia mengangkatku brigdal style.

"Ayo kita umumkan ke kelas kita!" Ucap Natsu, kami pun sampai ke kelas kami yang super rebut.

"Cie Natsu ngangkat Lucy kayak gitu!" Ucap teman-teman kami

"Ya iyalah! Dan aku punya pengumuman untuk kalian" Teriak Natsu yang sekarang mendekatkan wajahku ke dekat wajahnnya.

'_Jangan-jangan dia…_' Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat batinku.

"Lucy Hearfilia sudah menjadi MILIKKU! Dan kalau ada diantara kalian mendekatinya… Kalian akan ku SIKSA seumur hidup! Mengerti?" Tanya Natsu dengan aura hitamnya, kemudian lansung menciumku untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi untuk ciuman kedua, aku langsung pingsan di tangan kekar Natsu… musuh sekaligus pacar baruku…

END

Erin28: Maaf ya minna-san… saya baru di fandom ini… dan fic nya jadi OOC, abal dan Gaje.

Lucy: Alur ceritanya juga berantakan ckckckck

Natsu: Dan karakternya pada OOC semua!

Erine28: *mundung*

Gray: Dan aku tidak kau sebutkan

Erine28: *Dark aura*

Lucy dan Natsu: Review please~


End file.
